


For the First Time in Five Years

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel Firsts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years is much too long to want someone, a lot of sexual tension builds up....this is the story of how it all came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time in Five Years

Dean popped the cap off of a beer and took a long drink. Sam was out doing research, he would be gone for hours and Dean was at the motel with nothing to do. He flipped through the TV but there was nothing on, and he really did not feel like watching TV anyway. He started dozing off when he heard the sound that got his heart racing every time- the familiar whoosh of air when Cas appeared. Dean glanced up and smiled. Cas was standing a few feet away, and he felt the familiar rush he got every time he saw him. 

"Hello Dean."

"Damn Cas, where the hell you been?"

Dean had not seen him in awhile and he hated when Cas did not come by often. Dean had always known he had feelings for Cas, ever since the first time he saw him over five years ago. For five years he buried his feelings deep and ignored them. If it had been anyone else he would have made a move right away. He could hardly believe that he had made it five  _years_   without going insane. It took him all of five  _seconds_  to hit on a girl at a bar and get her to sleep with him. Cas was different though. Cas was an angel and Dean felt inferior to him. He doubted angels even had feelings like that, and even if they did, Dean could not take the chance that Cas did not feel the same way. It was better to have Cas in his life and suffer the constant nagging feeling of desperately wanting and needing him than to make a move and have Cas resent him for it. 

"I...didn't know if you would want me to come. You have not called or prayed to me in a long time..."

Dean looked down. He had started to call or text Cas about a million times in the last few days but never was able to hit send. He had not prayed to him either because he knew the next time he saw him he would probably be so insane with want and need that he would not be able to stop himself from making a move. Dean was at the point now where he could not take it anymore. He had not hooked up with anyone in weeks, the longest he had gone without sex. Lately sex was not satisfying like it had been, he tried having sex with so many different women to try and feel something but he didn't feel a thing, it only made him want Cas that much more. Every time he would have sex now, the only way he could get off was if he thought about Cas. It was not just about wanting to have sex with him, he wanted him- Wanted to be with Cas and only Cas. Dean had never before had any desire to stay with someone or be in a relationship but he craved it with Cas more than anything. It consumed his every thought. 

When Dean looked back up, he realized that Cas was staring at him. Every time Dean looked at Cas he was staring at him. Dean noticed that Cas never looked at Sam that way. He wanted to believe that Cas felt the same way. Dean stared back, as always he was hypnotized by his beautiful deep blue eyes. He would get lost in them every time, fantasizing about being with him while having eye sex, dreaming they could actually have real sex.

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas....I...."

Dean was at a loss for words. He honestly did not know what to say to Cas. He had been right, he could only think about the desperation to be with him. He could not even think of a single response. All he could think about was pulling Cas close and kissing him, or maybe getting up and pining him to the wall.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

Dean shrugged and finished off the rest of his beer. He sat back against the couch and sighed. Cas sat down next to Dean and looked him over. Cas noticed that Dean seemed drunk, which was not too out of the ordinary, but he also seemed a little distant and depressed. Even more so than usual.

Dean shook his head. He couldn't do this anymore. It had seemed to him before that it would be worse to tell Cas how he felt and get a bad reaction than it would to sit around and wonder what would happen and just deal with the constant heartache. Dean had always hidden all feelings his entire life, and he had always given up his own happiness for everyone else's. But now, Dean didn't care. Five years was a long time to like someone and suffer over not having them. He was tired of the pain not being with Cas caused. Each time he had lost Cas it killed him a little inside. The last time he had gone away, Dean had almost lost it. It felt worse than being in hell, and he knew if it ever happened again it really would drive him over the edge.

Cas moved a little closer and tentatively put his hand on Dean's thigh, he felt Dean's muscle twitch in surprise at the touch. Dean's leg felt like Cas's hand was searing heat into it. "Dean, please tell me what's bothering you. I don't like when you...suffer through things alone."

Dean was staring at Cas's hand. He had thought about what he would say to Cas or how he would admit he wanted him several billion times. Dean could never figure out what to do or how to do it, which was so unlike him. He had never been so taken by someone, and he especially had never been nervous saying anything to anyone. He was at a total loss, he had never been speechless in his life but Cas touching him threw him off and he now was more confused than ever. He knew Cas cared about him, besides Sam no one had ever done for Dean what Cas had. He had given up so much for him. The simple touch and the concern he was showing had Dean thinking that this was his chance to make a move. He figured he would go slow, based on what Cas did or what his reaction was. Dean did not know what to do so he reached out and slowly ran his finger down Cas's hand. Cas squeezed his thigh and moved his hand up a little further. 

Dean swallowed thickly and looked up at Cas. Cas was staring intently at Dean. Dean shifted a little closer, leaning in more toward Cas. Cas was also inching closer, his hand going further up Dean's thigh. Cas licked his lips, seeing Dean's eyes flicker down to his lips. Dean tentatively inched his arm up. His heart was hammering in his chest, pounding so loud in his ears. Dean let his hand rest above Cas's hip. They continued to stare at each other, not saying a word. Dean pulled on Cas lightly, so Cas got closer. Cas turned and Dean slid his other hand down his back and pulled him onto his lap. Dean moved his hand onto Cas's face and slowly caressed it. He ran a finger down Cas's jaw but when he looked into his eyes, Dean froze. 

Neither of them moved or even took a breath for a few seconds. Their eyes searching each other for some sort of reaction. Cas slowly ran his hand down Dean's chest, he could feel his breathing getting more rapid. Dean slid his hand up Cas's back and stopped at his neck. Dean leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Cas's. He let his lips linger, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. When he pulled back, Cas put his hand on Dean's head and crushed his lips back against Dean's. When Cas pulled back and looked intently at Dean's bright green eyes something sparked inside them both. The instant their lips touched everything around them became a blur, all of the doubts and pain melted away. Dean kissed Cas several times, each kiss was building hotter and deeper. He cradled Cas's face in his hands and went in for a deeper kiss. When Dean opened his mouth, Cas's opened at the same time and suddenly they were making out. It got hot and heavy extremely fast. After years of so much sexual frustration and pent up lust, they were roughly kissing and running their hands over each other's entire body. Dean put his hand on the small of Cas's back and pulled him tightly against him. Cas clutched to Dean, never wanting to let go, loving the feeling of being so close to him.

Dean started sucking down on Cas's neck and Cas moaned his name. Dean moaned into his neck, hearing Cas say his name like that made him want him that much more. Cas had Dean's shirt balled up in his fist, he started tugging on it until Dean pulled it off. Cas ran his hand down Dean's chest, slowly tracing a finger over his nipples, getting a soft moan out of Dean. Cas wanted to hear Dean moan again so he started rolling them between his fingers, when Dean moaned again Cas pinched down on them. Dean started rolling his hips, he adjusted Cas so that each time he would grind into him, his erection would brush against Cas's. Cas gasped when he felt Dean's hard cock rub against his. He pushed down harder, dipping firmly into Dean.

Cas slid his hand down over Dean's abs, running his fingers over the perfectly formed muscles. Dean was sucking down on Cas's neck, getting pleased gasps out of him, so he continued to suck hickeys down his neck as he ran his hand roughly through Cas's hair. He had always wanted to grab fist fulls of his hair, Dean had it so messed up but he thought it made Cas look even sexier. As Dean started loosening Cas's tie, Cas pulled his trenchcoat and suit jacket off and pushed them onto the floor. Dean ran his finger along the waistband of Cas's pants and slid his hand down the back. Cas gasped as he felt Dean's hand lightly grab his ass. Dean's hand on his skin felt hot and amazing. Dean squeezed his ass and used his hand do push Cas harder into himself. He was thrusting hard into him, when he pushed Cas onto him harder, Cas groaned, the feeling of Dean's hard cock against his and Dean's hand massaging his ass made him want Dean more than he ever had before.

Cas fumbled with Dean's belt as Dean deepened the kiss. He sucked down on Cas's bottom lip then slid his tongue in and ran it over every inch of his mouth. The kiss had Cas feeling light headed, the only thing he could concentrate on was how bad he wanted Dean. He wanted to touch every inch of his body and for Dean to touch him, he wanted Dean to continue to kiss him because it made him feel unbelievable. But more than anything he desperately wanted Dean to fuck him and even though he felt this way for a long time and did not at first realize what he was feeling, he now knew he had wanted it all along. He had loved Dean since he pulled him from Hell, but as an angel he never understood emotions. He never had felt any emotions before then, he had been an obedient servant but every moment spend with Dean caused it all to change. Cas felt so many emotions now and they deepened every time he was with Dean or thought about him. He felt happiness, the only time he truly did when he was with him. He felt lust, so much lust and desperation to be with him, and now he knew he also felt love. He loved Dean, never dreaming that Dean felt the same way. He had suspected it for a long time but never imagined it would ever be this intense, or that Dean would ever feel the same way towards him.

Cas finally got Dean's belt undone and started tugging at the zipper on his jeans. Dean was running his finger down Cas's ass and teasing it over his rim. He rubbed his thumb over the top of his ass as he just barley stuck his finger inside. Cas groaned and slid closer to Dean. When he got Dean's zipper down he pushed his jeans down as far as he could, Dean didn't want to move Cas from where he was long enough to take them off. He inched up enough so that Cas could slide them down past his thighs. Dean was unbuttoning Cas's shirt, leaning down to suck down on his chest as he undid each button. Cas pushed Dean's boxers down, his dick so hard it curved up against his stomach. Cas licked his lips and ran his hand down his dick. He was amazed by the size of it and how much he liked touching it. Cas heard Dean swear under his breath as he ran his finger over the tip and into his slit. Dean was so horny he could barely see straight, Cas was teasing his finger up the vein and over the head of his cock and he was desperate for more, his dick harder than ever and aching for more stimulation.

Dean started sucking on Cas's nipple, when he felt Cas palm his dick, he moaned and bit down on his nipple lightly. Cas threw his head back, Dean had slipped the tip of his finger inside of him and it felt good. Dean pulled Cas's shirt off and quickly undid his pants. Cas was running his hand up Dean's shaft, not knowing how hard to grip it. Dean was pushing his hips to get more stimulation from his hand, when he didn't tighten his grip Dean placed his hand over Cas's and squeezed, running his hand up and down. When Cas caught on Dean let go and went back to sliding his hand down Cas's pants. Dean wanted to lay him down but Cas was jerking him off quick and hard, and he had been so horny he let him thrust his fist a few more times. 

Dean put his hand back over Cas's and pulled it away. Cas pulled back from kissing Dean's neck and scrunched his eyebrows up, confused why Dean had stopped him. Dean put his hand behind Cas's head and laid him down over the couch. He leaned down and kissed him then stood up, kicking his boots off and sliding his jeans and boxers down. He didn't have any lube but his eyes caught sight of Sam's bag a few feet away, and he knew Sam had some girly lotion so he rummaged through it quickly then went back to the couch. Cas had been laying there watching Dean, not completely sure this was real because he had wanted it for so long and thought about it so often, he also would have never imagined it would actually happen or that it would be that amazing. Cas could not take his eyes off of Dean, he had only seen Dean shirtless a few times, and it had only been for a few seconds. He knew Dean would have a perfect body, he never understood why he hid it under so many layers of clothes. Cas looked at Dean, who was pulling Cas's shoes and pants off because he seemed too stunned to move. They hadn't spoken since before Dean kissed him, except for a gasp or moan of each other's name, but they really did not need to speak to know what they wanted. It was obvious to both of them that they had each wanted each other as bad as the other had.

When Dean finally got the rest of Cas's clothes off he laid over him. He ran his hand through his hair and looked into his eyes. He could not get over how beautiful Cas was, or that he had waited so long to do this. He silently cursed himself for not doing this the day he saw him. Dean didn't want to waste anymore time, this was all he had ever wanted. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He was almost afraid to let himself do this, if something happened and he lost it now that he had it, it would kill him. Dean tried to push everything out of his mind except Cas. He wanted it to be perfect because he thought Cas was perfect and wanted their first time to be too.

Dean traced his finger over Cas's jaw and kissed him. He pressed his cock over Cas's and started grinding his hips into him. They both moaned into each other's mouth. Cas put an arm around Dean's neck and ran his other hand down his back. Dean started sucking on Cas's neck, when he stretched his neck out Dean sucked down harder, rolling his hips and dipping into him more. "Ohhh Dean.." Cas moaned. Dean felt precome sweating out of his throbbing dick. He wanted Cas so bad, when he moaned his name he could almost come from that alone. Cas squeezed Dean closer, pressing up against him as hard as he could. He loved how incredible it felt to have Dean on him, he felt a surge of pleasure over his entire body when Dean laid over him.

Cas ran his hands down further until he was at his ass. He grabbed his firm cheeks hard as Dean licked a stripe up behind Cas's ear. "Damn Cas...want you so fucking bad." Dean whispered. Cas felt a jolt straight to his cock when Dean spoke, his voice low and sexy, his breath licking his skin like a flame. He wanted Dean to keep talking to him.

Dean started kissing and sucking near Cas's shoulder, then pressed quick kisses over his collarbone as he worked his way down his chest. He flicked his nipple with his tongue, rolling the other one between his fingers. Cas was pushing up into Dean, trying desperately to get stimulation because Dean had him out of his mind he was so horny. Dean lightly bit down on his nipple then worked his way down his stomach as he ran his fingers down his hip bones. He licked down his hips to his thigh and ran his tongue around then back up to the other side. Cas was whimpering and pushing his hips up. Dean ran his finger up his dick, teasing it around as he kissed Cas's inner thighs. Dean worked his way to Cas's dick, Cas gasped when Dean licked his entire length. His hot tongue felt incredible, unlike anything Cas had ever felt before. When Dean started sucking down lightly on the head of his cock Cas moaned and pushed his hips to try to get him to take more in. Dean swirled his tongue roughly over every inch and dipped into his slit, precome beading out. 

Dean took Cas in with one quick motion and Cas groaned loudly. He ran his hands through Dean's hair and bucked his hips up. Dean let him push to the back of his throat, Cas was panting and muttering Dean's name. Dean had to stroke his dick a few times because the way Cas was moaning had him throbbing, aching to be in him. Cas started pulling on Dean and sat up. He pulled Dean into a kiss then pulled him back down with him so Dean was back over him. Cas was breathless, he could barley form thoughts, let alone words. "Dean...I want you to...I need..."

Dean kissed Cas as he felt around for the lotion. He squirted some on his fingers, not wanting to pull away from Cas for a second. He rubbed his fingers together to get it warm then started teasing Cas's rim with the tip of his finger. Cas's eyes flew open and he pulled away from Dean. "Not with your fingers..."

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas's and looked into his eyes. "I want it bad too Cas...gotta get you open first."

Cas sighed. Dean smiled and kissed him as he slowly inched his finger in. "Trust me, you'll be loving it here in a few seconds."

Cas squinted at Dean. He really wanted Dean to just fuck him, his dick was so much bigger than his fingers but he knew Dean knew what he was doing, and he trusted him so he closed his eyes. Dean fought back a laugh at how serious Cas still seemed. Dean was determined to get him to come undone, get him to swear and maybe even scream. He noticed Cas's breathing start to hitch so he eased his finger out and slid a second one in along with it. Cas was definitely starting to get into it, Dean could feel him rocking down slightly as he pushed in. Dean sped his thrusts up and drug his fingers roughly around. Suddenly Cas's eyes flew open and he was gasping and panting. Dean fought the urge to smile and say he told him so. He pounded his fingers roughly into Cas and worked another finger in. Cas was pushing himself harder on to Dean's fingers. "De...Dean...."

"Feel good Cas?"

"Ohhhh..." Cas was thrashing around so Dean leaned down and sucked on his neck and pinched his nipple hard. "FUCK."

Dean was hornier than he had ever been, Cas yelled out his name so Dean started rubbing his cock along Cas's thigh. He had to get in him, but Cas was swearing and screaming and he loved it. He wanted Cas to beg him, he wanted to wait until Cas wanted him so bad and was so desperate because it was turning Dean on so much. "Dean...p-please..."

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and looked him in the eyes. "Dean...I need you to..." Cas wanted Dean so bad he could barely form the words. "Fuck me."

As soon as the words came out of Cas's mouth Dean yanked his fingers out and knelt between Cas's legs. Cas spread his legs further apart. Dean wrapped Cas's legs around his waist and leaned down to kiss him. He slowly teased his cock inside of Cas, it took every ounce of restraint not to ram into him full force. He wanted it so bad his hand was shaking as he guided himself in. As soon as he was felt Cas open up around him he thrust in all the way. 

"Ohhh shit." Dean moaned. Cas moaned when Dean plunged in all the way, the pleasure was indescribable. Each time Dean pulled out he went slow, then he thrust in as quick and hard as he could. Dean thought it was unreal how amazing it felt, Cas was so tight and it felt like he fit inside of him perfectly, almost like he was made to take Dean in. "Son of a  _bitch_...so fucking good."

Cas tilted his head slightly and looked up at Dean, not sure if he should be doing something. He started pushing down on Dean as Dean started rocking his hips into him harder and faster. Dean started grunting with each thrust, it felt so incredible he prayed he could hold back for awhile because he never waned to stop. 

Cas ran his hands down Dean's chest, squeezing his pec muscles and running his hands over his biceps. Dean shifted a little and the next time he pumped in, Cas felt white hot pleasure coursing through his body. His mouth fell open but no sound came out. He started shaking and dug his fingers into Dean's arms. Dean held on to Cas's hips tight and pulled him into each thrust. He felt Cas tightening around him. "Mmm Cas...oh fuck so fucking amazing." Cas nodded hard, panting and pouring sweat.

Dean took a hand off of his hips and wrapped it around Cas's cock. "Feel good baby?"

Cas nodded, but Dean wanted to hear him moan and scream his name. Dean pumped in harder and kept his fist going in the same rhythm over Cas's dick. Cas started whimpering and pushing hard into Dean. Dean loved that Cas was sturdy and he could thrust into him as rough as he wanted. He could hardly wait to try everything with him. There were so many things he wanted to do, he especially wanted to bend him over, and also watch Cas ride him. 

"Love when you let me know how it feels. Let it out, scream for me."

"It's so..." Cas didn't even know how to describe it, there were no words to describe how beyond amazing it felt. "Dean...ohhh so perfect." 

Since Cas was still able to talk, he slowed down long enough to take his legs from around his waist and put them over his shoulders. Dean gripped the side of the couch to anchor himself better and thrust as hard as he could into Cas. He plunged deep inside, his balls pressed tight against Cas's ass. He rammed in and out of Cas as hard and fast as he could. They were both moaning and gasping loud. Dean reached down and started running his hand up Cas's dick again, teasing his finger over his perineum while he rolled his balls. Dean leaned back to get a better angle when Cas screamed out his name. Dean was pounding on his prostate hard, and it gave Cas a burst of pleasure. He pushed into Dean hard, yelling out his name over and over.

Dean had to ring his fingers around the base of his cock, Cas screaming almost made him come but there was no way he was stopping now. Dean heard someone in the next room banging on the wall but he really didn't give a fuck. Dean thrust in hard, steadily pounding his prostate, Cas screamed out Dean's name again.

"Hittin' it just right? Ohhh yeah you're getting  _so_  fucking tight...shit it feels incredible."

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas, he whispered into his ear, "I love you, Cas."

Cas felt his stomach clench and his heart start racing, he pushed down hard onto Dean and came. Dean pumped his fist quicker and thrust into Cas harder. "Dean...I-" Cas took a deep breath, he was having a really intense orgasm and couldn't talk.

Dean kissed him and knelt back up. "It's ok Cas...just enjoy it. Tell me later."

Cas shook his head, he wanted to tell Dean now. "I..love you, Dean."

Dean was just starting to ease out when he heard Cas say it, he thrust right back in and came harder than he ever had before. He felt his body shaking, Cas pulled Dean down to him and kissed him and pushed into him. Dean was panting and gasping, he had never felt a more powerful orgasm in his life. The arm he was holding himself up with was shaking hard. He collapsed over Cas. He was going to try to move, but it did not seem to bother Cas. Dean had pretty much forgotten that Cas was an angel and that he was a lot stronger than he looked.

Cas ran his hand though Dean's hair until Dean seemed to be able to breathe normally. They shifted so they were on their sides. Dean kissed Cas for several minutes as he ran his fingers lightly over his back.

"So...you gonna stick around more?" Dean asked as he traced circles over Cas's chest while Cas raked his fingers across Dean's back.

"As long as you want me to." Cas replied.

"What if I said I never want you to leave?"

"Would you really want that?"

Dean nodded. "More than anything."

"I would want that too Dean. But what about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"I mean I know he suspects, but.."

"What?

Cas looked down. Dean thought for a minute then something clicked. "Wait. You can read minds. So you knew all along how I felt?"

Cas's face grew serious, "No Dean, I never used my mind ability on you. I swear to you."

"Why?" Dean knew if he could read minds he would have for sure tried to figure out how Cas felt about him right away.

"I... try not to use it on anyone. But with you...I.." Cas wasn't sure why he had never done it with Dean. He loved Dean and felt it was wrong to listen in on his thoughts. "I just...it didn't seem right."

"I kinda wish you would have. Sucks it took so long to figure this out. I don't want to waste anymore time though. I mean, if that is what you want..."

"I want you more than anything Dean."

"So why'd you listen to Sam then?"

"He always seemed...mad when I was around. I wondered if he did not like me."

Dean laughed. "The bitchface? Yeah that's just when we stare at each other and make him uncomfortable I think."

Cas nodded. Dean thought for a minute. He wanted Cas to stay with him and never leave, but he wondered if he wanted to, or if there were things he had to do. Dean always wondered what Cas did when he was not around. "Don't you have stuff you do? I mean, what do you do when you are gone?"

Cas looked down. He did not do anything anymore, he did not go to Heaven so he did not have a job to do. "Wait for you to pray to me."

Dean felt his chest tighten. "Cas.."

Suddenly Cas sat up and tossed Dean his clothes. Dean looked at him, not sure why Cas was getting dressed. 

"Sam will be here in a few minutes. Do you want me to leave?"

"Never."

Cas smiled. "I won't."

"Hey wait, you said Sam suspected, what did you mean?"

"Your brother assumes we have been together since...he is not sure when but he has thought it for a long time. He sees the way we look at each other and thinks we are together, that we sneak around and hide it."

Dean sighed, he wished he had not been so stupid. Even his brother figured out Cas wanted the same thing before he did. Dean quickly got dressed and pulled Cas in for a kiss. He heard the Impala pull up and debated on just continuing to kiss Cas and let Sam find out that way or be more discreet about it. Cas seemed to not mind Sam knowing, and it would be easier to let him just assume he had been right than to explain it all to him, and Dean did not want to go there at all.

Sam walked in and froze. Cas was sitting on Dean's lap and they were making out. Cas heard him mutter "I  _knew_  it," as he walked in and grabbed his laptop. He was about to sit on the bed when he looked over at Dean. Dean was watching him, when Sam sat down he laughed a little, and watched as Sam squirmed and moved the covers. "You didn't...."

"Uh....don't remember which bed we were on."

Cas looked confused. "Dean we didn't..."

Dean leaned close to Cas. "I know we didn't, but he doesn't and it's driving him crazy thinking we did it on his bed." Dean laughed as he got up and grabbed three beers out of the refrigerator. He handed one to Sam, laughing as Sam gave him a bitchface then sat back down next to Cas and gave him one.

"So if you just wait for me to call...you have nothing else to do?"

Cas nodded. "Just...this."

Dean smiled, "You sure this is what you want, angel?"

"Yes Dean. I want this more than anything. I never want to leave you again."

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss and laid back with him as they sank down in the couch. He heard Sam sigh so Dean pulled away and whispered, "Let's go for a ride in the Impala...then you can take me for a ride."

They got up, but just as Dean was at the door he turned back. "Don't wait up Sammy...you might need to get yourself some more of this." Dean waved Sam's lotion at him and laughed as he walked out the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like Destiel smut, and I really like making different ways they find out they want each other..this is the first in what I will make a series of how they hooked up/first times


End file.
